


Another Chance: Extended Verse

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Another Chance Extended Verse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landing page for the whole 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance: Extended Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Chance: The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549132) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 
  * Inspired by [The First Weyrlingmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987625) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Apologies to anyone that got enthused when you saw this post, but this particular page is just a 'landing page'/'reading order' for the combination of our wandering-off into the wider world of this Pern/DC fusion, and the original 'Another Chance' works plus the rest of that story, as it comes to us. 

[Another Chance: The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549132)  
[Another Chance: Waking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555815)  
[Another Chance: Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560839)  
[Another Chance: Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567028)  
[Another Chance: Adaptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574848)  
[Another Chance: Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582264)  
[Another Chance: Triumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590662)  
[Another Chance: Settling in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597792)  
[The First Weyrlingmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987625)  
[Queens and Greens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996857)  
[Birth of the Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011975)  
[Another Chance: Branching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738074)  
[Tragedy in the Weyrs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1029961)  
[The Fever Year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069070)  
[Another Chance: Southern Conclave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995258)  
[Another Chance: Business (As Usual?)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4981147)  
[Building a Hold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112055)  


And other pieces will be added as we get them written and/or think of them. 


End file.
